In recent years, through public mobile communication networks various services have exploded in popularity, to satisfy the increased demand for services and for ever more sophisticated features, mobile communication networks are undergoing rapid deployment and upgrades.
With enriching telecommunications (3G/4G) environment, the proliferation of access methodologies such as CDMA/LTE, high-speed broadband access (Wi-Fi/WiMAX), the reliability of the mobile communication services also has increased by network and mobile device upgrades. As a result, as their primary platform for voice and data services, increased customers are accepting complex mobile communication networks. Also wireless devices, such as mobile handsets, wireless smartphones, PDAs, embedded wireless modules, etc., have become advanced in their processing and storage capacities, functionality, and ability to operate across many communication networks including Wi-Fi/WiMAX and across both terrestrial and satellite based networks. High-end wireless device sometimes referred to as “smart phones” offer a wide area of on-line and off-line capabilities, such as multimedia (e.g. music, videos or the like) downloading via the wireless network and off-line play-back. Wireless devices comes increasing complexity of the programming of the devices, which also increases vulnerability to various types of hotspot area such as network disconnection, handover and internal software issues with such advances of the mobile communication network. Furthermore, at the same time, the entire Smartphones &Tablets environment has exploded with user-generated photos, multiple applications running and synchronization with your desktop or corporate server. The SmartPhones and Tablet environments are getting to be as complex as PC and Mac environments. These complex environments will require technical support on a SmartPhones or tablets that is just as good as that provided in PCs and Macs.
VMM is a tool that readily helps this situation by enabling the customer care agent with insight into these wireless devices in real time. In order for a smooth process of virtual mobile management, session recovery process is essential. If a wireless mobile device has a “network disconnect” state or user fault during virtual mobile management, session recovery mechanism will be securely operated according to device communication recovery process.
During VMM's service, the mobile device needs to be re-connected to management console to perform a diagnostic check of the device through automatic session reconnection technology. Hence a need exists for more effective techniques to re-connect management console, for example, that allow a customer care representative to seamlessly keep to check mobile device and that do not require a user to physically submit the device to service location personnel for servicing and/or that reduce “No fault return rate” of the wireless device and its use of the mobile communications services.
When a Customer Support Representative (CSR) is remotely viewing the mobile device through “Virtual Mobile Management” system it is important that the communication link between the two remain available all the time till the session ends. For any reason if the link breaks the entire session has to be reconnected. For the reconnection the system needs to know all the previous session details to automatically reconnect which becomes a challenging task. The current invention deals with “Automatic Session Reconnection” for “VMM”.